A Broken Heart Can Be Healed
by toki8
Summary: A Hiei and Kagome story yeah yeah INUYYH crossover whatever wel Kagome gets her heart broken by Inuyasha and she falls in love with one of the new boys at her school?
1. a broken heart made

A Broken Heart Can Be Healed  
By toki  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters.  
  
Kagome walking in the hut from out of the cool night.  
  
"Hey has anybody seen Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"When I last saw him he heard something and ran towards the Old God Tree," Miroku said.  
  
"Well it's getting late I'll go find him," Kagome said, and then let the hut for the Old God Tree.  
  
It started to lightly rain.  
  
Kagome wasn't that far from The Old God tree when she heard Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"How could I ever love her? I only love you Kikyo and always. There is no way I could love her she may be your reincarnation but she is not you Kikyo she is just a shard finder I could never love Kagome," Inuyasha said to Kikyo.  
  
Kagome gasped. 'Inuyasha how could you, you jerk. You were holding my hand this morning, I thought you loved me and got over Kikyo? You were lying to me? Why Inuyasha? Do you enjoy playing with my feelings? Well see if I care I am going to go home and never come back no matter what you say!' Kagome thought and she ran in the now down poring rain to the well with each step her heart breaking into more pieces.  
  
She told herself she wasn't going to cry not for him.  
  
When on the other side of the well and in her house, hair wrapped in a towel, in dry clothes, with a rode, and drinking hot tea she told her mother that she was not going back to Feudal Japan anymore it is distracting her from her studies and went up to her room.  
  
Once in her room with the door locked she broke out into tears. 'How could he be so cruel? I really did love him couldn't he see that? I hate him so much I really do hate, but I also love him,' she thought to herself.  
  
She crawled into her bed and fell asleep crying.  
  
Just for fun.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha you jerk how could you go and break my heart like that?!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey I couldn't help it, it's toki's fault!  
  
Toki: hey Kagome don't yell at me I'm gonna get you a better boyfriend than Inuyasha. He's kind of short has a good sense of style (mostly black) a good sense of humor (thinks killing ppl is funny) and well I can say I like him. .  
  
Kagome: If you say so. v.v  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BETTER BOYFRIEND THAN ME?!  
  
Hiei appears.  
  
Hiei: Toki is right you are very lousy boyfriend; you love your x even though she's a walking dead sarcophagus.  
  
Inuyasha: Why I out to!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT!  
  
TWAMP!  
  
Toki: Ouch that's got to hurt.  
  
Well anyway plz review this is my first fanfic plz don't be mad it gets better. 


	2. broken heart pains

Ok it's chapter 2  
  
At Koenma's office.  
  
"Yusuke I need you to do something for me," Koenma said.  
  
"When do you not need us to do something for you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Koenma eyed Yusuke sternly. "I need you to transfer school's, all of you,"  
  
"WHAT?! YOU GOT BE KIDDING!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"No Yusuke I am not there is a enormous amount of energy that we worry about that goes to that school and I want you and your team to find out who or what it is," the toddler said.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever what do you think guys?" Yusuke asked looking at his teammates.  
  
"I'll do it!" Kuwabara said with a little too much enthusiasm.  
  
"Sure," Kurama said casually.  
  
"You think I'm going to go to a school with nigens?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Come on Hiei just go along with it the sooner we find the source of energy the less time you have to be there and we all know you're the best when it comes to finding energy," Yusuke said 'Did I just say that?'  
  
Hiei eyed Yusuke. "Fine," he sighed.  
  
"All right then you are already enrolled your first day will be tomorrow," Koenma said.  
  
"Umm question Koenma?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes Kurama?"  
  
"What school are we going to anyway?"  
  
"Kaiwaia High," (I hope that's the name of Kagome's school if not oh well it is in this story)  
  
Kaiwaia High School  
  
"HEY KAGOME!" Yumi yelled to her friend.  
  
"Hi Yumi," Kagome said kind of solemnly.  
  
"Hey Kagome don't be dull there are others like Hojo," Yumi said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ya know how Hojo moved?"  
  
"Oh yeah I'm going to really miss Hojo," Kagome lied.  
  
"Anyway did you see the four new guys?" Yumi asked.  
  
"New guys?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right you were sick when they enrolled, they are really cute, well at least two of them are, one is really sweet, and the other one is kind of a jerk, anyway I think you should try asking the sweet, cute one out, he has red hair and green eyes to die for, I believe his name id Suichi,"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Maybe, I'm not sure after all just breaking up with...Hojo is hitting me pretty bad,"  
  
"Ah come on Kagome you have to emit you and Hojo weren't that close. Come on, I'll at least introduce ya," Yumi said pulling Kagome's hand.  
  
The four boys were standing in the middle of the hall talking.  
  
"So did anybody senesce anything?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Nope nothing," Yusuke said.  
  
"Not a single thing," Kuwabara replied.  
  
Hiei shook his head no.  
  
Kurama sighed, "Well keep your senses open, it might be hiding it,"  
  
"Right," they all said (except for Hiei)  
  
"HEY SUICHI!" a girl yelled from a little ways away, she was dragging another girl with her. All the boys eyes widened 'This is the one she has a lot of energy or at least the only one worth looking into,' the boys thought in their heads.  
  
"Hey Yumi," Kurama said when the two girls reached him. "Who is your friend?"  
  
"This is Kagome the only reason you didn't see her yesterday was because she was sick. She gets sick a lot,"  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Kurama said smiling.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Kagome said. "Hey umm Yumi, I've umm got some stuff to do so umm, I'll catch up with you later ok?" Kagome asked kind of tiredly.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
With that Kagome left for her classes to hand in her missing work and make up any tests she missed.  
  
Through out the entire day she had at least one of the four new boys in all of her classes. She could feel their eyes on her, it was really bugging her.  
  
After the last bell when she met up with Yumi the boys were with her.  
  
'Oh great,' Kagome thought. "Hey Yumi. Hello Suichi. Umm I didn't get your names yet," she said inquiring to the other boys.  
  
"This is Hiei, that's Yusuke, and that one is Kuwabara," Kurama said pointing them out.  
  
"Yeah well umm nice to meet you all, umm Yumi I'm sorry for having to leave you but I have to get back home I have some things I need to catch up on,"  
  
"Oh come Kagome, I'm sure you could spare 30 minutes, anyway I want to here more about this guy you were seeing, how's it going with him?" Yumi asked.  
  
Inside McDonald's (Yum)  
  
"Ok details now what's been happening between you and this mystery guy?" Yumi asked.  
  
Kagome sighed looking really sad.  
  
"Oh no. What happen did he ditch you for his x-girlfriend?" Yumi asked.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Awww, come here Kagome you've been hurt," Yumi said drawing her friend into a hug while Kagome started to cry.  
  
"Excuse me for intruding but who are you talking about?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well Kagome met this guy and all and she's been telling me about him and well she likes him of coarse she denied it at first, but now that he ditched her for his x-girlfriend and well she's really sad," Yumi said as Kagome cried silently not trying to make a scene.  
  
"Yumi I'm going to go home now ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure thing,"  
  
Kagome left the store.  
  
She was walking along the sidewalk when she felt two presences. Next thing she knew Inuyasha was in her face yelling.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GO HOME FOR?!" he yelled.  
  
"Because I needed to catch up on my homework," she said holding back a new set of tears. "WELL YOU CAN'T JUST GO HOME WHENEVERE YOU WANT YOU HAVE TO ASK ME FIRST!"  
  
"INUYASHA SIT!"  
  
-thwamp-  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
"FOR BEING A COMPLETE ASSHOLE YOU JERK I HATE YOU! YOU THINK YOU BOSS ME AROUND AND PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS? WELL GUESS AGAIN PAL YOUR WRONG! I'M STAYING HOME AND NEVER COMING BACK YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE! YOU STUPID BASTARD HANYOU!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised by this behavior from Kagome. "Kagome what happened?" he asked.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND KIKYO LAST NIGHT YOU ASSHOLE! YOU SAYING KIKYO WAS THE ONLY OE YOU LOVED THAT YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" Kagome said tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said shocked.  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GO HOME INUYASHA AND DON'T EVER COME AND GET ME EVER AGAIN!" Kagome said "sitting" Inuyasha and running in the other direction from her home.  
  
Well yeah I hope you like it very dramatic I know umm yeah nothing much either. But umm hope you do like it and plz do review it would make me really happy. OK you don't have to if you don't want to but I would like you too. –smiles- 


	3. being stalked

Now for chapter 3  
  
Also I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
It was late afternoon bout the time Kagome was supposed to be eating and she was roaming the streets of downtown Tokyo.  
  
'Great,' she thought. 'I hope I don't run into a rapist or anything,' (Do they even have those in Tokyo?)  
  
Kagome heard footsteps behind her. She hid in an ally. The footsteps seemed to have followed her. So she went deeper into the ally. They were still following her. She came to the end of the ally. She really didn't want to get caught by whoever they were. There was a door to her right. She turned the knob lucky for her it was unlocked.  
  
'Just my lucky day huh?' she thought.  
  
She ran inside closing the door and started to climb the stairs. Once on the third floor she heard the door downstairs open. 'Ok either they are happening to be heading the same place I am or they are following me on purpose,' she stuck with the on purpose idea and ran up the stairs even farther.  
  
She had reached the roof down. Once out on the roof she was basically trapped with only the stair well fire escape. She looked down the fire escape it didn't look to stable but if it was her last resort then she would take it.  
  
The roof door opened. Out came four men. She had started to climb down the fire escape when it started to fall off the building. She screamed. When she was falling to her doom she was caught in warm arms. They carried her back up to the roof she was set down on the ground. She opened her eyes to be greeted by the four new boys at her school. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei.  
  
She stood up outraged. "What the hell are you doing here? Were you stalking me?" Kagome almost yelled.  
  
"Well I wouldn't call it stalking," Kurama said. "We were just merely following you just to make sure you didn't get in any trouble,"  
  
Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "That's just a fancy way of saying stalking,"  
  
"Guess your right, what are you doing here anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Oh I do this every night," Kagome lied.  
  
"It would seem to me you were running to escape the pain of Inuyasha is more like it," Hiei said.  
  
"Oh my god he talked praise kami (God)," Kagome said.  
  
Hiei squinted his eyes at her.  
  
"Well shall we escort you home, Miss. Kagome," Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm sure I could fine my way home, but it'll be my way of forgiving you for stalking me," Kagome said.  
  
The five of them walked back to the Sunset Shrine (no idea if that is the actual name but since a lot of other people use the name I guess I will to).  
  
A block before they got there Kagome could sense Inuyasha's presence, "Um well I thank you boys for escorting me but I think I can make it back myself now,"  
  
"Umm you sure?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "I am positive, I'm smart girl, unlike some people," Kagome said whispering the last part.  
  
Hiei heard this and smirked.  
  
"Now you said we had to escort you home and that we shall do, it's not like we have anything better to do," Yusuke said.  
  
"I said I'm fine," Kagome said trying to keep the smile on her face. "You go on home I'm sure your parents are worried about you,"  
  
"Well truth be told my mom knows that I will always be fine even if I don't come home, Yusuke's mom doesn't really care, Kuwabara doesn't have any parents, and Hiei, well he takes care of himself," Kurama said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry for your misfortunes, but I really should be going before-" "KAGOME!" her mother yelled. 'Oh great now she's going to invite them to dinner,' Kagome thought.  
  
"Mom hi umm how are you?" "Worried sick I was so scared when Inuyasha said you went running off," she said hugging Kagome to her. "Mom your embarrassing me and umm ep snay on the inusnay," Kagome whispered.  
  
"What was that you said honey I didn't catch the last part, anyway Inuyasha looks so depressed what did you say to the poor guy?" she asked. "Umm mom I think I hear Sota calling you I think Grandpa may have put the shrine on fire again," Kagome said.  
  
"Now Kagome Grandpa didn't set fire to the shrine it was that mask thing, and Oh My God I better get up there before Grandpa does anything stupid, but before I do you guys are welcome to have dinner with us," she said then running as fast as she could up the shrine steps.  
  
'Oh My God, my mom is so dense, she completely embarrassed me, I can't believe she actually bought it and why did she have to tell them about Inuyasha and the mask,' Kagome thought, 'Well it doesn't matter anymore,'  
  
"You guys coming or not it's a free meal you should take the opportunity because you're not going to get another one from me," Kagome said starting to walk up the shrine steps.  
  
The four boys followed.  
  
When they arrived up the stone steps Kagome's mom, a young boy, an old man, and a white haired boy greeted them.  
  
"This is my mom you've already met, my little brother Sota, my grandfather, and umm my mom's friend's son Inuyasha," Kagome said. "This is Yusuke," "Hey," Kuwabara," "Hello," Kurama," Pleaser I'm sure," "And Hiei," "Hn,"  
  
"Ok now that that is done lets eat, what's for dinner anyway mom?" "Oden," "ODEN!" Kagome ran inside. "Mmm, oden you are my best friend, oden, oden," (I couldn't resist)  
  
The boys looked at her strangely as they sat down. "She likes oden a lot," Sota said.  
  
Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. He looked very depressed. Kagome noticed this but didn't react. 'He deserves this that jerk,' she thought.  
  
"Kagome dear what happened between you and Inuyasha earlier today?" her mom asked.  
  
"Hn, I found him hanging out with Kikyo and saying bad things about someone I really care for," Kagome said.  
  
Kagome's mom knew who that person was and it was Kagome. "Inuyasha I think it is best you go home I'm sure your parents are worried," Kagome's mom said. He nodded and left.  
  
They ate the rest of the dinner in silence; Kagome had a really pissed expression on her face.  
  
The boys left (well except Hiei). Kagome changed into her pj's and went to bed. Unknown to her Hiei was sleeping in a tree out side her window watching her then falling asleep.  
  
OK well I will write more when I think of more ok? Okie dokie please review. 


	4. a new wardrobe

Ok I have my liter of Mountain Dew, my pound of Sugar (candies and stuff ) and all night to go I'm ready lol  
  
It's chapter 4 for you all  
  
Yeah yeah I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho in fact the only thing I do own is my sugar but that is bout worth didlly squat in the end  
  
It is morning time at the Sunset Shrine and there is a beautiful teenage girl just awaking from her slumber. (real cheesy I know) ...  
  
Kagome had felt his presence before she went to bed but didn't really want to deal with it at the time so just let him sleep there for the night. Since he was still there she was going to do something about it. She opened her window and stuck her head out looking at the fire apparition.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" she asked kind of yelling. "I was sleeping," Hiei said coldly. "Why didn't you sleep outside one of your friends windows?" "Because Kuwabara snores and so does Yusuke," "What about Suichi?" "I believe his little brother would probably start hitting me with a broom if he caught me,"  
  
Kagome smiled a little bit. She quickly left the window and went down the hall to her little brothers room. "Sota, Sota wake up," she whispered. "Two more minutes mom," he moaned. "Sota wake up now!" she said trying to keep it low. "What do you want Kagome," "Take this and go into my room. Outside my window you should see one of the boys we had dinner with last night. I want you to hit him with this bat," Kagome whispered handing him a metal bat. (I know I'm evil)  
  
Sota (who is half asleep) took the bat and went into Kagome's room. He looked out the window and sure enough there was the short kid with black spiked up hair. "What are you doing outside my sister's window?" he asked. There was silence from Hiei. "Well anyway she wants me to hit you with this bat but I'm too tired to so do you think you could hit yourself with it?" he asked. Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
He took the bet from the small child and dropped it to the ground. Sota nodded and walked away, back to his warm, comfy bed. (ah I wish I was in my bed right now, but I can not I must entertain you peoples)  
  
Kagome walked back to her room with a happy smile on her face. When she is at her room she finds the "nuisance" gone. Her smile widens and she goes to take a shower.  
  
To where the "Nuisance" went to... (Kurama's house)  
  
"Well Hiei what did you find out about the girl?" Kurama asked. "Nothing of importance to the case," "And what would that be?" Kurama asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well she woke up her sibling told him to go and hit me with a bat and he asked me to hit myself with it," Hiei said with the same tone.  
  
"Let me guess you just dropped the bat to the ground?" "Hn," "Hm I think my little brother is out of bed and is being an eavesdropper," Kurama said looking at the cracked opened door.  
  
Lucky them Kurama's little brother is standing outside the door holding a broom. (I do that too but I never get caught until it is to late for my victim mwuhahaha) The younger red head went a running to his security to his bed.  
  
"Anyway I believe we should probably try to learn more from her brother he might be good sorce," Kurama said.  
  
"Hn," with that Hiei left.  
  
At the park with Sota all by his lonesome self... (Poor Sota)  
  
He was sitting on top of the tube (ya know ya crawl through it) watching the other people in the park (witch would be the birds lol)  
  
Hiei lands beside him. "Do you not have any friends kid?" Hiei asked. He shook his head no.  
  
"Tell me about your sister," Hiei said. Sota raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you wish to know?" "Why does she have a large source or spirit energy?" "Spirit whaty?" Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why does she skip school so much?" "Can't," "Why?" "Because Kagome will get mad at me," "If you don't tell me I'll tell her that you didn't hit me on the head with the bat like she asked,"  
  
Sota thought about this. 'If I told him about Feudal Japan she'll kill me, but if she found out I didn't hit him on the head with the bat she'll just be angry,' "Go on ahead," Sota leapt off and walked back home.  
  
"Very smooth Hiei," Kurama said from his place in the woods near the play set. "Not only did we not find out anything, but I'm pretty sure the kid thinks you have a crush on his sister," Kurama said watching Sota.  
  
"MY NAME IS SOTA! NOT KID!" they heard Sota yell. Kurama and Hiei raised their eyebrows in surprise.  
  
At Sunset Shrine during dinner with the Higurashi family...  
  
"So what did you do today Sota?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "I went to the park, did nothing, ate lunch, played video games, and did my homework," "Oh wow you must have had a lot of fun," Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I did meet the black haired boy at the park and I saw the red head before I left,"  
  
Kagome looked up from her food and glared at her brother. "What did they have to say?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The black haired boy asked me about you," "What did you tell him?" "Nothing," "Good Sota," Sota rolled his eyes. "But I might add that the red head said something bout him having a crush on you. I'm sure because I was a good distance away,"  
  
Kagome eyes widened. "May I please be excused?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of coarse dear,"  
  
After putting her plate in the sink. She quickly put on her shoes. "I'm going for a walk," she yelled before leaving.  
  
"I bet ya the guy is gonna have some bruises tomorrow," Sota said. "Now Sota that wasn't very nice," Mrs. Higurashi said. "What it's what I heard," 'Not,'  
  
Kurama's house...  
  
Kagome rang the doorbell. A woman answered it (Kurama's answered it) "May I help you?" she asked. "Is Suichi home?" "Yes he is. May I ask what your name is?" "Kagome," "Suichi!" "Yeah mom?" "A girl named Kagome is hear to see you!"  
  
They heard a loud THUMP! Kagome held back a giggle.  
  
"Come in dear. He'll be down in a second,"  
  
Kurama came down the stairs. "Hi Kagome what are you doing here?" "I'm here to ask you were that little twerp is," "Oh you mean Hiei?" "If he has spiky black hair? Yes!" "He's upstairs," "May I please see him? "Umm sure, come on,"  
  
In Kurama's room...  
  
Hiei is sitting at Kurama's windowsill when two figures walked in. One Kurama, the other Kagome. Hiei's eyes widened just a bit.  
  
Kagome sat on Kurama's bed, while Kurama sat in his desk chair.  
  
There was silence between the three. Kagome cleared her throat and stared at Kurama's door. Kurama got up and opened the door. Outside was his little brother, who made an eeping sound and ran into his room.  
  
Kurama sat back down in his chair after closing his door.  
  
"Must you scare him like that?" Kagome asked. "Don't worry about it, he knows I'm only playing. But he should also know not to eavesdrop when I have company," They heard another eep and running.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Anyway, why had you asked my brother about me?"  
  
"Because we wanted to know more about you,"  
  
Kagome glared at Kurama. "Let me guess this more than a silly crush right? You work some major demon lord who wants the Shikon No Tama and you want to learn more about me so you can learn my weaknesses and use them against me?"  
  
"Umm we would tell you the real reason, but we can't," Kurama said.  
  
"Well then I guess you won't learn anything about me then, not until I find out why you want information about me," Kagome said getting up.  
  
"We are spirit detectives and our boss sensed a lot of spirit energy coming from your school and you're the only person we saw suited for that description so we are investigating you," Hiei said.  
  
"Wow the shorty does talk. Ok then, meet me at my place tomorrow. I don't trust Suichi's little brother," Kagome said.  
  
With that Kagome left.  
  
Kagome's bedroom the next morning...  
  
Kagome woke up. 'Oh great he's outside my window again!' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome opened her window and was about to throw her trash bin at Hiei, but stopped when she noticed he was sleeping.  
  
'Ah he's so cute when he's asleep," Kagome thought. 'Wait where did that come from?! Well no matter,'  
  
"Ya gonna sleep all day?" Kagome asked. Hiei's eyes shot opened.  
  
The sight he saw almost made him fall out of the tree almost.  
  
Kagome had her head stuck out the window and she had a trash bin in her hands, smiling. (Very scary in my opinion)  
  
"Hn," "Good," Kagome threw her trash bin at him. Hiei, with his fast reflexes, caught it. "Damn it," Kagome whispered under her breath. Kagome quickly. Went back inside her bedroom and shut the window and curtains.  
  
"Crap I forgot I have to meet them again later, I'm so stupid sometimes," "Oh well mine as well get ready,"  
  
With that Kagome went to go take a shower and change. Kagome changed into her blue sweater, and tan skirt (in the episodes where they first meet Sesshoumaru) 'Maybe I should get a wardrobe change? Yes that would probably make me feel a lot better,' Kagome thought. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door with a quick breakfast.  
  
At the mall...  
  
'Sigh, what kind of style should I get?' Kagome thought. 'Maybe something like Sango she is kind of an idol to me,' Kagome went into Hot Topic (I love shopping there), RagStock (Another good place) and Kohl's (A fair place but nothing better to think of).  
  
"Hay Kagome!" called a young man. 'Oh great it's Hojo,' Kagome thought. "I can't believe your up already and with having a bad allergic reaction to Oden and all! "'GRANDPA! I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!' "SO anyway you shopping, that sure is a lot of stuff," "Huh? Oh yeah I'm thinking of a new wardrobe," "Hmm I liked the stuff you were wearing anyway, no matter what I will still be there for you," "Gee thanks Hojo," 'I think,' "Well I have to get home so I can ummm... take my .... medicine," "Ok I'll talk to ya later,"  
  
'Sigh some day I got to tell him that I'm not interested in him that way,' Kagome thought. But quickly dropped the thought and walked home.  
  
In Kagome's room...  
  
She was cleaning through her closet. Throwing stuff out as she went (witch was basically everything, except her uniforms). The doorbell rang. Mrs. Higurashi answered. "Kagome dear, it's for you. Two boys!" she yelled up. "Ok mom can you show them to my room I'm kind of have my hands full at the moment!" she yelled trying to carry a pile of clothes into a corner of her room.  
  
"This way please," Mrs. Higurashi said leading them to Kagome's room.  
  
The four boys raised an eyebrow at what they saw. A really pink room that had new stuff on one side and old stuff on another.  
  
"Are you redecorating?" Kurama asked.  
  
Ok sorry ppl but I'm runnin out of ideas and well its 7:00 in the morning yes I have been havin a writers cramp lately but I shall write soon ok? Ok Plz review plz 


	5. painting can be fun

I'm sorry for not writing in a long time gomen gomen pplz.

Chappie 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho v.v.

Kagome dropped the large pile of clothes on the floor. "Yep," "Here put these on if u don't want to ruin your clothes," Kagome said handing the 2 boys ratty old clothes.

She got out paint and brushes. She opened the buckets and handed the boys a brush and bucket. "Well let's get to work shall we?" Kagome asked.

The boys raised and eyebrow. "If you want information I'm gonna make you work for it," Kagome said dipping in her paintbrush and starting to paint the walls black.

The demons shrugged and helped the girl paint her walls black, while she explained her story or the hidden well and shikon no tama. (I'm to lazy to explain it :P if you don't know it then you should go look it up on the internet its there but after you finish reading my story )

"I am very sorry for you misfortunes," Kurama said. "Ahh I'm getting over it but I wonder what shorty has to say about it?"

"Hn I find it hard to believe a nigen stand a chance let alone kill demons," "Believe buddy me, myself, and I defeated demons so put a sock in it," Kagome grinned.

She all her stuff in the hall and blankets on the floor grabbed cans of bright neon color spray paint of pinks, yellow, orange, blue, purple, and green (the entire rainbow). "Kurama you get pink and orange, I get yellow and green, and spiky head can have blue and purple," Kagome said handing the boys their colors.

"What do you want us to do with them?" Kurama asked. Kagome grinned, "Just have fun," The males looked at each other then back at Kagome "Oh you might want to put these on," she said handing them goggles and masks. They put them on as she did. Kagome started to spray the boys as well as hitting the wall making both the boys and the wall pretty neony colors (ooooooo pretty colors lol) (I did that to my room and it was a lot of fun)

The boys sprayed her back as well each other until the paint cans were completely gone. Hiei made Kagome's hair a bright purple because she had gotten bright green in his hair. Kurama of coarse didn't really care as long as it was washable which it was.

While the paint was drying the 3 teens where eating lunch that was made by Kagome's mom. (b.l.t.s yum bacon lettuce and tomato)

"Kagome may I ask a question?" Kurama asked. "Sure what is it?" "Umm are the shikon shards still in feudal Japan?" "Oh crap your right," "Well maybe after I finish my room I can have you and your other 2 friends, maybe come with me," Kagome smiled.

"Well I'll talk to Koenma and we'll see I would like to see what it is like back in the feudal ages," Kurama said. "Hn if you ask me I think she only wants us to come along so she doesn't have to team up with the hanyou," Hiei said.

"Yes well that is part of it but the other half is also I don't trust Inuyasha that well I don't think he'll be able to protect me not as well as you Hiei," Kagome said sipping her milk. 'Does the fish take the bight?' Kagome asks herself in thought.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "He isn't that good at fighting unlike you Hiei and I might just give you the Shikon No Tama if you protect me, and you know that the Shikon No Tama can make you more powerful," 'Come on fishy please bight the bait,' Kagome thought.

"I'll do the job," Hiei said. 'Yes! Hook line and sinker,' Kagome thought. 'Ha baka nigen,' Hiei thought. 'She doesn't know I can read her thoughts,'

Later...

"Well I thank you guys for helping me paint my room," Kagome said.

"It was no problem," Kurama said. He left and Hiei went to sleep in his spot in the tree by Kagome's window.

At Night...

Kagome was in her pj's doing her homework. Lighting had filled the darkened rooms of the house and thunder shock through it. It started to rain. Kagome knew Hiei was outside her window.

She quickly opened the window for him and in came a drenched Hiei.

Ok ppl well I umm have to go eat dinner I'll write another chapter soon ok hope u enjoy laterz

Plz review plz


	6. a movie is perfect for a raining day

Ok I am really really sorry for not updating in a long long while I've been really busy well not really but I've been not having the creative spirit lately but now I do oks? Ok time for another chapter.

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kagome, trying her hardest not to laugh (I mean who wouldn't laugh at a drenched Hiei?) told Hiei, "Would –snicker- you –snicker- like –snicker- a –snicker- towel?" Hiei glared at her then nodded an 'hn'.

Kagome left and Hiei just stood there.

As Kagome was walking back to her room she had bumped into her mom. "Kagome why do you have a towel didn't you already take a shower?" her mom questioned. "Umm yea I'm umm just going to take a bath but I just realized I better get some more towels," Kagome said.

Her mother nodded and went on with her daily routine.

Kagome handed Hiei one of the towels. 'He looks kind of cute drying his hair,' Kagome thought. Shocked at her thought she mentally slapped herself.

"Umm would you like me to go and dry your clothes for you?" she asked. "What would I wear while you were to dry my clothes?" Hiei asked. "Umm you could either wear a towel or take a bath or some of my brother's clothes or something like that," Kagome said blushing a bit.

Hiei was going over his possibilities. "Show me where and how your bath works," He said. Kagome led him into the bathroom in her bedroom. "I only have these for bath products so either use them or don't. You can control the temperature by turning the knobs and if you'd rather take a shower just lift this lever. Umm what else. Oh yea make sure it doesn't overflow just twist the drain either left or right depending on if you want to empty it," Kagome showed.

She left Hiei to get undressed. He had a towel wrapped around his waist as he slightly opened the door and handed out his clothes.

Kagome went down and put them in the drier and noticed a pair of boxers. This made Kagome blush. 'Wonder where he got these?' she asked herself. 'Most likely Kurama,' now her face was beet red.

"Kagome!" Kagome's mom yelled. "Yea Mom?" Kagome yelled back. "I'm going to the store is there anything you would like?" "No thanks mom," "Ok I'll be gone for just a bit make sure grandpa or Sota don't get into trouble," "Yes mom,"

After twenty minutes of waiting on the drier (which I might say feels really nice) Hiei's clothes were finally dried. Kagome was walking through the hall when her brother came up to her. "Ya know you didn't have to lie to mom," he said. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" "You told mom that you were taking a bath but it's actually the short guy from that group of guys. Ya know mom wouldn't get upset and turn him out she would actually probably welcome with open arms," Sota said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kagome said going to her room. Kagome started to iron Hiei's clothes. When she was working on the last piece (his cloak) Hiei came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Kagome having a hard time trying not to stare (or drool) gave Hiei his clothes that were ironed. He went back into the bathroom and changed. Kagome was blushing furiously.

When Hiei came out Kagome gave him his cloak. She went and sat on her bed not knowing what to do next. She heard a knock at the door it was slightly opened and 3 DVD's were slid through it, then the door was closed. They were there Samurai X series. (Ya know with Kenshin and Tomoe and Karou. I own them and they are really good.)

Kagome popped her head out the door where her brother stood. "Thanks," she whispered. "No problem," He said leaving to his room.

Kagome came back in the room and looked at Hiei. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked. "No," he said instantly. "You sure there'll be sword fighting, blood, and killing," she said. Hiei was silent for a moment. "Fine,"

Kagome had made some popcorn and they started the movie. Kagome and Hiei were both sitting on the bed watching the movie. The was of great interest to both of them. Half way through Kagome looked over at Hiei his eyes were like glued to the TV.

An idea popped into her head. She took a piece of popcorn and threw it at Hiei. It hit him right on the nose. Before he looked at her she turned her head toward the TV. He knew it was her a growled at her.

Before the movie was over Kagome had fallen asleep on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei growled but didn't disturb her. He turned off the TV and DVD player. He had gently laid her down on her bed but for some odd reason he couldn't get back up. He realized she had grabbed a hold of his shirt. (Oh yea the old grabbing of the shirt it's so original but works lol)

He sighed and laid down next to her, not cuddling or so close just next.

Ok that's it for now. I will write soon ok umm in the next chapter you'll love Kagome's and Hiei's awakening lol. Well Ja Ne and please review thanks. Toki8


	7. Through the rabbit hole one more time?

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters sorry.

Kagome woke up in her black sheeted bed holding what looked like Hiei's cloak. She shot up nervous as to where the spiked hair demon went to. She ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs, quickly scanning rooms as she passed. Flinging herself out into the yard she tumbled onto Hiei getting both of them tangled together in his cloak.

After they had finished tumbling Kagome felt something soft on his lips. Her eyes snapped open to see Hiei's eyes. She was kissing him! She tried to get off of him but her attempts where invalid because of the cloak that trapped them close together.

"Stop moving you damn onna," Hiei said as patiently as he could. This woman's squirming made it hard to control himself. It didn't help that she had just kissed him but he slowly helped her get them untangled form his cloak. Her face was red with embarrassment, her chest huffing.

Hiei was quiet staring at Kagome his eyes wide. Kagome stood straight and looked him in the eye. "This never happened correct?" Hiei hn-ed with a small nod; they stood there in silence until Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan came up the shrine steps.

"I believe this was the appointed date we were to meet to go to the other side of well," Kurama said noticing Kagome's bed attire was a bit wrinkled and the flush on her cheek.

Kagome grabbed Hiei's cloak and wrapped it around herself and stuttered, "Yea just give me a minute or two to pack," and quickly walked into the house. Everyone turned to Hiei who started to blush then quickly left.

Hiei opened Kagome's window and entered her room. She was quickly throwing small items of clothing in a duffle bag; he followed her downstairs where she started throwing in items of food and sweets. "Either you have a large stomach and a high metabolism, or you think higher of that half breed than you let on," Hiei said, growling as he said half in greed.

"These aren't for him, they are for my friends, you know Sango, Miroku, and Shippo," Kagome said plopping the bag out in front of the house then running back up the stairs then closing the door in front of Hiei. "Don't you dare try to come in I'm changing," Hiei stood against the door. If he wanted to he could use his jagan to see through the door but he decided to give her the privacy she asked for.

Tripp velvet and chain pants … $49.00

Lucky fairy t-shirt … $19.00

Naruto leaf logo fingerless gloves … $16.00

Demonia tall black combat boots … $74.99

The expression on Hiei's face when Kagome opened the door … priceless

Kagome giggled, "Are you coming or would you rather stand there with your eyes bugging out of your eye sockets?" giggling past Hiei, their shoulders gently brushing. Hiei quickly turned around and watched her walk away, he wanted so badly to grab her and just well let's just say it was sensational feeling the he was experiencing. Of coarse he didn't he just followed her down the stairs through the kitchen and out of the house.

The group of spirit detectives followed the young priestess to the well, Kurama carrying her large yellow bag. "Ok you're lucky, we found out that the well only works if you have a jewel shard, but I still question how Inuyasha gets back and forth without one but not much I can do about that right now so here ya go, one jewel shard for everyone, which I want back when we get to the other side k?"

They jumped through the well, in groups of 3, Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, then Kurama, Hiei, and Kagome. Kuwabara being the dult that he is fell and so everyone ended up slipping off of him and falling over; Hiei had caught Kagome as she had fell from tripping over Botan's legs.

Hiei picked Kagome up and jumped out of the well with her. Shortly after everyone else was out of the well safely Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kaede. Inuyasha didn't say anything but Shippo laughed into Kagome's embrace. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede noticed Kagome's new wardrobe and friends.

"Would are these people Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

"Oh these are some people from my time. They have agreed to help us look for jewel shards," Kagome chirped.

"What you are incapable of gathering them on your own incarnation?" said Kikyo walking out of Inuyasha's forest.

Hiei walked so he stood close to Kagome.

"No! They were assigned to help protect me and the jewel," Kagome argued.

"Sure you just tell yourself that. But in truth you are an impudent fool." Kikyo sneered, "Inuyasha, you said you acquired my services but it seems you have lied to me again"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I did. But I did not lie to you Kikyo, I did not know Kagome was bringing help. Besides I thought Kagome was not going to come back so I thought we would need your jewel detection abilities," Inuyasha said softly.

"So the fool leaves and you expect me to take HER place? I am not like her Inuyasha. I will not be used by you like she is,"

"You must be a fool is ye think Inuyasha is using Kagome! They are helping each other so that they can collect the jewel shards!" Kaede said.

"Enough!" Kagome bellowed, "It doesn't matter if Inuyasha is using me. Join us Kikyo if you so desire, it is none of my concern anymore. But remember this, if you steal my jewel shards I have two demons and at least one spirit detective who will come after you and hurt you to get them back."

With that said Kagome leaves dramatically for the village, her entourage of demons, spirit detectives, a grim reaper, a demon hunter, a monk, and an old miko follow.

DUN DUN DUN!!!! How do you like that?! Yes I finally updated for those of you who asked. I'll get to updating again soon. I promise!!! I just have a lot of work on my plate. Not to mention some more ideas for other fictions. Hope you read them too when I get them up. Have a great day!!!


	8. A new beginning

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

Come dawn Yusuke, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kuwabara, Kurama, Kagome, Hiei, and Botan set off to look for Shikon Jewel shards. Even Inuyasha and Kikyo were trailing along; much to everyone's dismay.

Kagome and Kikyo were in the lead though they had Inuyasha and Hiei in between them.

Miroku was drooling over Botan. Kuwabara was wishing he was spending time with Yukina. Yusuke was thinking of ways to hurt Koenma. And Kurama and Sango were having a quiet conversation with Botan on the story of the group.

Kurama: "So your main enemies are Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half brother, and Naraku the one who slain Kikyo?"

Kagome: "Sesshoumaru isn't our enemy Kurama, just Inuyasha's. Sesshoumaru is rather nice,"

Inuyasha: "Nice?! How can you say that? He's tried to kill you on several occasions!"

Sesshoumaru: "Only because she was trying to protect you"

Sesshoumaru was walked out of the wood by the gravel road the large group was walking on. He was followed by Rin, Jaken, Ah and Un.

Inuyasha: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru: "That is none of your business half breed,"

Sango: "Sesshoumaru-sama may I ask what you are going here?"

Sesshoumaru: "This Sesshoumaru has business with the protector of the Shikon Jewel"

Inuyasha: "What would you want with Kikyo?!"

Sesshoumaru: "That moccasin of clay is no more the protector of the jewel then she is living Inuyasha. It is Kagome that I wish to speak with,"

Kagome: "Now, now Sesshoumaru-sama, play nice; if it is me you wish to speak with then ignore Inuyasha's stupid banter."

Inuyasha: "Why you!"

Sesshoumaru: "Indeed Kagome. Something must have happened if you are treating Inuyasha like the true trash he is and the clay wrench is accompanying you. And I have no seen these humans or demons that are accompanying you before."

Kagome: "The head demon in my time period decided to help me by giving me their best spirit team to help me retrieve the Shikon jewel."

Sesshoumaru: "And the reason you went to the future is because my foolish half brother went back to the dead woman?"

Kagome: "You could say that."

Sesshoumaru: "Well I agree with your new wardrobe. This Sesshoumaru has decided to help you with your investigation of destroying the Naraku. He is becoming quiet bothersome to me."

Inuyasha: "You will not!"

Kagome: "Shut up Inuyasha. I would be honored if you joined MY group. Anyone who does not agree may leave."

No body objected though Inuyasha detested greatly with his grumbles.

By nightfall the group had settled down for the night. Kagome was protected by Hiei. Inuyasha protected Kikyo. Kurama enjoyed Sango's company. Shippo and Rin played with each other while the others did … whatever it is that they do.

End of chapter.

Yeah sorry I've taken so long. Ummm yeah. I know it's short and not that great but I haven't written anything like this in a long while. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update again soon. I know what I'm going to do for the final battle … I think. But in truth I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. Any ideas would be helpful. Have a good night/day.

Sincerely, Toki8


	9. Author's Advice

Author's Alert!

Okay I'm sorry for the cruddy last chapter. I'm working on making it fun, but it's taking more time than I expected so for inspiration I went through some of my old work and I have decided to type it up and put it on please read and tell me if you like it or not. It's just as good if not better than this one, at least the one I'm working on right now. Please read and be loyal fans that I know you are. Arigato. I love you all!

Sincerely, Toki8


End file.
